1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connections between lengths of pipe, or between pipes and fittings. More particularly, the invention is directed toward a device and method of connecting two lengths of pipe that maximizes the advantages of both restrained push-on joints as well as mechanical joints, as are known commonly in the art. The invention has application to long-run pipe lengths as well as fittings, appurtenances, and connections.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to thrust forces, earth movement, and external mechanical forces exerted on pipes, the industry has focused substantial attention on the problem of maintaining connections between adjacent lengths of pipe after installation. The result of this attention is a library of differing solutions and approaches known in the art. The majority of these solutions can be categorized as either “push-on” joints or “mechanical joints.” References to “pipe” made by the inventor with respect to application or use of the present invention shall be understood to include fittings, connections, and any other appurtenances to pipes.
The most common connection device used in the art for connection of straight-run lengths of pipe is a “push-on” pipe/bell configuration. These push-on solutions are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,398, and account for the majority of straight-run pipe connections. In a typical configuration, a spigot end of a pipe slides into a bell end of another pipe past a tightly fitted gasket. No follower ring, stuffing box, or other external compression means typically is present in a push-on joint. Additionally, the typical push-on joint does not include a restraining means, though such means as tie bars, concrete thrust blocks, screws, and additional ring attachments have been employed in some cases to effect restraining to the joints. Advancements in the art have led to innovations and modifications of push-on joints to include restraining means. Examples of such restrained push-on joints include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,295,697; 5,464,228; and 5,067,751. The securement of the connection in such advancements may be effected by locking segments or wedges within the gasket that engage the spigot. The locking segments are oriented in such a manner as to allow entry of the spigot into the bell, but upon counterforces tending to effect removal of the spigot, the segments pivot toward a biting engagement with the spigot, stopping further removal. The effect is much like a child's “finger lock” toy, the stronger the attempt to remove the pipe, the greater the locking effect exerted by the inserts. These push-on type joints enjoy superior flexibility and resistance to both axial and para-axial separative forces. Meaningful difficulty has been experienced in the industry, however, in applying these connections to fittings, where it may be impracticable to secure the fitting sufficiently to exert the high installation pressures necessary initially to push the spigot into the bell in such configurations.
A “mechanical joint” is a well-known standardized connection device widely employed in the pipe industry. Such a joint fluid-seals two lengths of pipe together by compressing a gasket around a spigot and within a bell at the intersection. Mechanical joints are characterized by an outwardly flanged bell of a receiving pipe, into which a spigot of a second pipe is inserted. The bell is adapted to seat a gasket that fits snugly about the circumference of the spigot of the second pipe, and further to receive a supporting compression ring or gland. In assembly, the spigot is fully advanced into the bell and the gasket is firmly seated within the bell and around the spigot. The gland is then forced against the gasket by fastening it securely to the bell flange through such means as fastening bolts tightened under relatively high torque. This configuration typically includes a lip about the inner diameter of the gland that upon securement extends axially within the bell. The configuration of the gland is such that as the lip is forced against the gasket, the gasket becomes compressed under pressures sufficient to deform the gasket. As the gasket is compressed between the bell and the gland, the gasket therefore is squeezed inwards toward and into sealing contact with both the exterior of the inserted pipe section and the interior of the bell. This deformation enhances the sealing effectiveness of the gasket beyond that which can be readily obtained in the absence of compression or high insertion forces
The mechanical joint enjoys wide acceptance in the industry, and is the subject of national and international standards such as ANSI/AWWA C111/A21.11-95. Given the industry affinity for such joints and the embedded nature of these standards into specifications, any mechanical joint should conform to these specifications to gain optimal acceptance. Numerous attempts have been made to improve upon the standardized mechanical joint. These attempts are almost uniformly characterized by the inclusion of an additional mechanism or attachment, creating a mechanical connection resistive to separation of the pipes. Such attempts that require modification of the bell or gland (or both) are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 784,400 to Howe, which employs locking inserts recessed within the gland; U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,493, to McWane, which discloses a modified gland that relies upon specially modified bolts having toothed cams that both pivot on and bite into the spigot as the bolts are hooked under a modified lip of the bell and forced into grooves in the gland.
Further solutions employ additional restraining devices or teeth interposed between the gasket and the gland, which are driven into the spigot as the gland is tightened. Included among these devices are U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,426, to Ueki; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,826, to Percebois, which each require the use of multiple additional locking devices in addition to the standard mechanical joint's simple bell-gasket-gland configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,698, to Gilchrist, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,946, to Dent, et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,946, to Hunter, et al., appear susceptible to, possible early engagement of the biting teeth prior to full seating of the gland. U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,513, to Richardson and others attempt to solve this potential problem by use of sacrificial skid pads to prevent early engagement of the teeth.
Additional solutions employ a bolting assembly attached to (or incorporated into) the bell, which assembly is oriented such that upon tightening of certain specially configured bolts, the bolts or a device actuated thereby are driven into the outer surface of the spigot. These bolting schemes are exemplified by devices sold by EBAA Iron, commonly known in the art under the trademark MEGALUG (Registration No. 1383971) Further examples of this type of solution include U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,083, to Hashimoto, which modifies the standard gland to include bolts that act upon locking wedges when tightened. When a pipe is installed in a ground-bedded environment, it is typically inconvenient to have multiple additional bolting requirements on the underside of the pipe as laid. Such underside boltings increase the cost and time of installation. If, however, the bolt-in locking scheme employs only a few bolt locations, the inward pressure of the bolts may in some conditions tend to deform the cross-sectional profile of the spigot. For example, employment of only three bolt locations in some circumstances may exhibit an undesirable possibility of deforming the spigot into a slightly triangular shape.
It will be noted by those reasonably skilled in the art that each of these configurations also suffers from practical issues, such as the expense of manufacture of additional components and the fact that additional components increase the potential for unacceptable failure.
Furthermore, each of these solutions may be considered a “static” connection. Although pipelines are traditionally considered to be rigid and immobile structures, a durable connection must allow for a certain amount of flexibility and “play” at joints. Such accommodation to movement is necessary because the environments in which pipelines lay are not truly static. Thrust forces may create non-longitudinal, or para-axial, loads that tend to drive a pipe length toward an angle from the longitudinal axis of the lengths to either side of such axis. As the pressures of the material being transported within the pipe vary, the forces will similarly vary. Additionally, locations in which pipes are run rarely are as stable as commonly believed. In fact, pipes may be run above ground, in which cases such pipes do not enjoy the benefit of any stability enhancing factors of bedding or trenched installation. Finally, even typical earth-bedded pipes must endure shifting due to sedimentation, erosion, compaction, mechanical forces (such as nearby construction), and earth movement (such as earthquakes).
A variation of the push-on joint is evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 2,201,372, to Miller, which employs a compression snap-ring fitted within a special lip of the bell, in order to exert pressure onto the locking segments and thus drive them into the spigot. Alternatives in Miller similarly drive locking segments into the spigot upon installation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,445,120, to Barr, likewise employs a gasket with stiffening segments completely encased therein that are generally disposed in a frustroconical arrangement. Such segments are stated to give the gasket a resistance to compression along the plane that includes both ends of the segment. When a spigot is subjected to withdrawing forces, the gasket rolls with the movement of the pipe. As the gasket rolls, it is intended to eventually encounter a position in which the stiffened plane needs to compress for further rolling. In optimal conditions, due to the stiffening, the gasket cannot compress and therefore cannot roll further. As the rolling stops, the gasket becomes a static friction-based lock between the spigot and the bell. Notably, among other distinctions, the arrangement taught by Barr remains a rubber-to-pipe frictional connection.